particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alamar Xarfaxis
Alamar Leo Zeth Xarfaxis was a Selucian noble, archivist, ideologue and politician, who founded and lead the Crimson Crusade in it's early days. Background Alamar Xarfaxis was born in 3189 at the family estates of the ducal house of Xarfaxis in Shadaium Occasus. His mother, Anastasia Xarfaxis, was a successful businesswoman and his father, Leonidas Xarfaxis, was a recognized judge and a Deacon of the Selucian Patriarchal Church. The young Xarfaxis studied both theology and social sciences at the Imperial University of Auroria. While he abandoned his plans of becoming a priest when he met his wife, Sarahea Xarfaxis, he saw himself as a religious and political reformer, stressing the necessity for Selucia to become an orthodox Hosian state without tolerance for decadence or sexual immorality. He also warned about the (arguably small) minorities of non-Selucians in the Empire, insisting that generous welfare services could attract foreigners to the point of the Selucian majority becoming the majority. It was these views that led him to found the New Imperial Party (NIP) along with like-minded individuals in late 3218. Rise to power As Defence minister of Selucia In a shocking electoral breakthrough in 3221, the New Imperial Party got 34% of the seats in the Selucian senate. Immediately, Xarfaxis met with the leaders of the Selucian Patriarchal Party (SHP), the Selucian Liberal Party (SLP) and the Selucian Green Party (SGP) to form a "centrist" collation to oust the up to then dominant political powers, the Conservative-Liberal party (KLP) and the Democratic Reform Union (DRU). Xarfaxis took the post of Defence minister, while vice-secretary general Livia Haart took up the position as Foreign minister. Despite it's ideological heterogeneity, the coalition was initially successful, abolishing income taxes for low-earners, strengthening environmentalist policies and reintroducing the national service. However, the coalition was soon faced with difficulties as the NIP began to purse it's own foreign and defence policies, unilaterally condemned the democratic revolution in Davostan that led to the ousting of Shatanilic Emperor Lord Medivh Evil. Xarfaxis ordered seven submarines to patrol the shores of Davostan. The other parties condemned this and resigned from the government, and called for new elections. In these, the NIP fell to 13% of the vote. Immediately, Xarfaxis, Haart and the others in NIP:s top leadership were be sought after by the Selucian government and the Alliance of Terran Republics for having unconstitutionally authorised a military operation, and they feared long prison sentences as a result. Exodus to Pontesi As a result, in early 3225, Xarfaxis and thirty-six other former leading members were granted asylum in the Pontesi Hegemony on grounds of political persecution. The Pontesian regime - while generally viewing outlanders with distrust - thought of the newcomers as reliable mercenaries for the regime, experienced politically rightist academics who could be a means for the regime to gain power and influence in Selucia. This would prove to be a miscalculation on their behalf. Alamar Xarfaxis, who had studied in Oxminister and was fluent in Jelbic had experienced prophetic visions of Pontesi being a God-given part of the Selucian nation and intended to make this vision come true. He assembled dissatisfied radicals hailing from the left and the right, mainly disgruntled traditional from rural communities and blue collar workers from urban areas. These groups formed the grass-roots core of the new Crimson Crusade. Overlord of Pontesi Under the name of Imperial Crusaders League, the Crusade succeeded in winning the elections of 2232 with 68% of the vote. Xarfaxis was chosen to lead the government as Consul, while Haart assumed the office of Interregina (Regent Lady), with the powers formerly held by Mederagaar. The Crusader government at first didn't state intent of Selucianizing Pontesi but took steps in this direction by offering free (later obligatory) courses in Selucian as part of their mass-education initiatives. The Crusade combined this with extensive social reforms, such as free healthcare, access to higher education, legalizing labour unions and the right to strike, as well as the nationalisation of most of the Mederagaar family fortune. On September 7 3235, the legislative Grand Synod, renamed Grand Magisterium, passed a preposition dismantling the Pontesian nation and establishing the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms (Selucian: Unione Caesareae Cruciferi Regnis, abbreviated UCCR). The posts of Regent and Consul was merged into the new Office of Overlord, held by Xarfaxis, who thus became both Head of State and Head of Government. This was followed by a lavish ceremony in Dawnstar (Pontesian name: Oxminister), declaring it the new capital and inaugurating the new Magisterium building as well as the Overlord's Palace, where the new Overlord stated - among other things - that: "Today, let us celebrate and rejoice, as the illusion of Pontesian nationhood has been subverted, and the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms been formed in it's place! Glory to Lord Eliyahu who has been merciful and let us see this day come true!" The establishment of the UCCR meant the removal of all traditional Pontesian symbols and the prohibition of many widespread customs. The government stepped up it's activities to Selucianize the the Pntek population through means of social engineering and social control, even to the lengths were ale and spirits were taxed over wine and cider simply because the later were considered more Selucian. Prophecies and ideology In several secret writings of the called the The Arcanaeum, Xarfaxis laid down a plan for restoring Terra's "natural state", with the goal of returning the world into the mysterious state ofDawn of Time to indefinitely postpone Armageddon. The writings not only outlined for creating an ideal neo-medieval society, slowly abandoning many modern interventions, such as automobiles and mass-production (though not the steam engine), but also advocated a restoration of the "natural" political borders of several nations. Apart from the already outlined Selucian conquest of Pontesi, Malivia and Keymon, Xarfaxis advocated large parts of Saridan and Alduria to be annexed by Mordusia, whose people were supposedly related to the Selucian Folk through their "spiritual character". Hutori was to be given back it's ancient name of Athlorcea and reorganized into a protectorate under the satanic emperor of Davostag, Lord Medivh Evil, who Xarfaxis claimed to be "a paragon for us, giving an example of how a mighty Empire can look when it has reached full harmony with it's core values and ethics". Most radically of all however, it advocated the cretaion of a Draddwyr Homeland, compromised of almost all of the Great North Dovani Plain. Xarfaxis believed the Draddwyr to be the natural "master folk" of the entire Dovani continent and the only ones that could rival ethnic Selucians in "spiritual evolution". Downfall and death Initially characterized by activism and extremism, the Crusade soon found itself plagued by internal division, between those sporting Xarfaxis's vision of a Selucianized Pontesi and those opting for a more moderate approach, with integration and co-existence. The struggle ended in Xarfaxis being ousted from power by the party leadership and subsequently placed in house arrest, while the new government under Zethi Dungeari tried to negotiate with rioting Pntek Nationalists of the resurrected Pontesi Hegemony. This struggle also led into the most radical elements seceding from the movement, forming the national communist-influenced Crimson Onslaught. The result proved disastrous as the Crusade was defeated in a matter of little more then a decade. However, thanks to arrangements made with the Alliance of Terran Republics, that the Crusade had gained support from during the war because the opposing Pntek Nationalists being members of the rivalling International Monarchist League, many politicians, civil personnel, soldiers and civilians loyal to the Crusade were allowed safe passage into ATR-aligned Feline Homeland of Barmenia. Others fled to Beiteynu, or in the case of Xarfaxis and other established members of the radical faction, to Selucia. Xarfaxis was one of the last high-ranking Crusaders to leave Pontesi. After the fall of Liviapolis in 3249, in the last days of the Pontesian Civil War, the nationalists were in control over more than 75% of Bazlieum and were om the process of conquering the Crusader capital of Dawnstar. They were approaching the Crimson Citadel as well, were Xarfaxis was still imprisoned. The government of Selucia, led by Xarfaxis's former foes in the KLP, made air-strikes to halt the nationalist advance and give the Selucio-Pontesian leadership time to evacuate. The Selucian airforce sent five helicopters to rescue Xarfaxis from the citadel. After negotiating with his captors, who demanded to be rescued as well, Xarfaxis was released and immediately demanded his captors to be shot on the spot for treason. The Selucian followers headed his demands, and he was the flown to Auroria, were he was welcomed by teh Selucian Imperator himself in a large ceremony. Xarfaxis would never reconcile with the other leaders of the Crusade, who he believed to have incurred the wrath of Eliyahu by undermining his God-given mission, thus losing the war. He wrote several letters to the Crusader Government-in-exile in Barmenia. Many in the exile community blamed attempts of negotiating with Pntek nationalists for the loss of the war. Dungeari resigned from his position as Grand Crusader, and was later found murdered in his home under mysterious circumstances. The Crusade was still recognized as the sole legal government of Pontesi by Barmenia, Selucia and several other ATR-aligned states, and continued to be engaged in a guerrilla war along the Barmenian-Pontesian border, with little avail. Xarfaxis died in 3276 at his castle outside in Auroria. According to sources from the time of his death, we was found dead with a glass of whiskey in his hand. The Crimson Crusade however nowadays consider this a malicious lie invented by their enemies, and insist that he died while lighting candles in the Empyrean Temple in Auroria. Legacy & proposed sainthood Centuries after his death, certain members the Society for Liberation, representing large parts of the Selucian minority in Pontesi, began to study and formally recognize his works, calling for his canonization in the Selucian Patriarchal Church. An Oxminister-based "study group", known as the Xarfaxian Disciples for Tolerance and Harmony, began developing the doctrine known as "Neo-Xarfaxian thought", with the intention of making the Crusade and it's ideology a truly international matter. Apart from tendencies in the Blue Labour Alliance of Mordusia, the non-Selucian organization were Xarfaxian thought gained greatest influence was the Good Folk movement in Dranland, where the Crusade wielded considerable influence. Here, the idea of creating a Draddwyr Homeland gained momentum, especially when the aforementioned became a junior partner in the government, under the controversial Draddwyr nationalist politician Heiro Fahramar. Category:Barmenian people Category:Selucian people and politicians